1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of generating payment instruments, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for printing debit cards and checks.
2. Description
Payment instruments, such as debit cards, checks, and the like, can be convenient mechanisms for one company or individual to transfer funds to another company or individual. However, such payment instruments have several drawbacks. For example, unlike a physical transfer of cash, where the transfer is complete upon transferring the cash, a payment instrument is often merely associated with funds that are stored in the transferor's account. Accordingly, delivery of the payment instrument does not complete the transaction. Until the payment instrument is cashed, deposited, or otherwise presented for payment, the transferor may still have some level of responsibility associated with the safe-keeping of the funds. This drawback can become exponentially more complicated, tedious, and inefficient for a transferor dealing regularly with numerous payment instruments delivered to numerous recipients. Accordingly, it can be advantageous to have systems, methods, and devices that enable efficient printing, processing, and distribution of large numbers of payment instruments to large numbers of recipients.